


Going Vintage

by animalz_ovr_ppl26



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Fluff, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Love Confessions, Mutual Pining, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Romantic Fluff, Steve Rogers Is a Good Bro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-20
Updated: 2019-10-20
Packaged: 2020-12-26 23:30:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21108974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animalz_ovr_ppl26/pseuds/animalz_ovr_ppl26
Summary: Reader has had a crush on Bucky ever since they met. She's hoping she can take their friendship to the next level at tonight's charity gala.





	Going Vintage

“Are you sure this dress was the right one for the gala?” You asked Natasha as you pat down the puffy navy chiffon dress. You continued to run your hands over the gown as you try to calm down your nerves before heading down to Tony’s charity gala tonight.

“Barnes is going to drool Y/N,” Natasha responded. She was proud of the work she pulled off on your hair and makeup.

“How do you know that Nat?”

“I have my sources.”

Nat had her mischievous smirk and you knew she was up to something. You ignored it for now but kept it in the back of your mind for later.

Instead of respond, you give Nat a simple nod towards her in the full length mirror in your room as you twirl a little to watch the skirt flare out. The sparkles shimmer even brighter as you twirl and admire how stunning to the dress truly is.

You have had the biggest crush on Bucky Barnes for the longest time. Ever since you met him over a year ago, your feelings have grown stronger and stronger. Since you work with the team daily as their team manager and events planner, you have spent an inordinate amount of time with them and have gotten to know each one very well, especially Bucky. You two immediately clicked and you started spending a good chunk of your off time with him. You’d explore the city with him when he wasn’t on missions, you’d catch him up on movies and tv shows, and you’d bake him whatever treats he asked for as long as it would bring a smile to his face. But most importantly, you realized Bucky had become your closest friend during that time. You never opened up to anyone like you did with him and he became your confidant. You two were practically inseparable and you trusted that man with your life if it came down to it.

Nat picked up on your feelings for the super soldier very quickly and confronted you about it. You didn’t see a point in lying to her and keeping it a secret since she probably figured it out even before you yourself knew you had feelings for him. Nat approved and thought you and Bucky would make a great couple and as time passed, it was evident how close you had grown to each other. Even with how close you were to Bucky, you were scared that he had friend-zoned you and he would never consider you as more than a best friend. You were scared to take that leap and really put yourself out there because your insecurities got the best of you and you thought you were too big to be considered his girlfriend and that he deserved to be with someone thinner and prettier. Nat finally talked you down from that ledge and convinced you to use tonight’s charity gala, which was honoring the VA and their special guests were Steve, Bucky, and Sam, as a way to show Bucky you were more than just a friend.

You decided that since Bucky was a guest of honor, you wanted to pay homage to his humble beginnings. Your dress was very 1940s formal gown inspired and was a floor length navy chiffon and satin a-line gown. The skirt was chiffon with sparkles intertwined and the bodice was satin with an off-the-shoulder sweetheart neckline that exposed your cleavage, neck, and shoulders. On the back was a giant chiffon bow that was tied at the waist. You paired it with simple white gloves and pin-up girl styled curls. You had to admit you did look every part regal.

The walk to the elevator with Nat was silent. You were so in your head and she could tell but didn’t say anything.

“Are the gloves too much?” You asked Nat.

She glares at you before she responds, “No. It completes the look. Now I’m gonna walk behind you so that you don’t get all chicken shit on me and take the elevator back up. Go get your man tonight, Y/N. I’ll be at the bar if you need more encouragement.” She finished with a wink before she slipped out of the elevator as it dinged on the right floor.

The elevator opened up onto the common floor where the party was in full swing. You took one final breath as you walked in. The floor was crowded with government officials, socialites, movie stars, and of course your Avengers. The 3 boys were the hot commodity tonight and you’d have to muster up more courage to approach Bucky tonight. But first, you needed a drink.

But if only you could reach the bar. Coworkers kept stopping you to comment on your gown as it did not fit in with the chic and fashion forward dresses that everyone else was wearing. You had your small talk with them but after 30 minutes you were beyond annoyed and were itching to grab a drink. Nat convinced Pepper to give you the night off to enjoy the gala since you rarely ever did, and you wanted to take full advantage hanging with your true friends and not work acquaintances. 

When you reached the bar, you were frustrated beyond compare because you still hadn’t seen Bucky and the night did not have a good start. You were surprised to see the bar was fairly empty and you weren’t complaining, so you took a seat at the end of the bar. You sat down with a plump and held your face in your hands. Your eyes started misting a bit and that’s when Nat started mixing your favorite drink. Hopefully some liquid courage would help because all you want to do right now is go back upstairs to your apartment with a pint of ice cream and cry yourself to sleep.

That’s when Tony walked by and did a double take.

“…Pumpkin? Is that you?”

You took a deep breath and faked the best smile that you could, “Yes, can you believe it? Nat helped me with the ensemble but not sure if the dress was right for the occasion.”

“That’s funny because that’s not what I was thinking,” he rebutted as he took the seat next to you at the bar as Nat placed your drink in front of you.

You grabbed your drink and chugged half of it right there in front of Tony. He gaped a little at your behavior. He had never seen you like this before.

“Oh really? Then what were you thinking then?”

“Honestly?...That you look spectacular.”

Your hand with your drink froze half way to your mouth before you sat the drink back down and you squinted your eyes at him in suspicion.

“Are you sure you’re Tony Stark? Because the last time I checked, he doesn’t give out compliments willingly like that.”

Without missing a beat, he grabs one of your hands and pulls you off your seat and says, “Come dance with me.”

“I’m waiting for someone else.”

“You’ve been alone at the bar for 15 minutes.”

“Ugh fine,” you concede.

You hold his hand firmly but yank back slightly so you can take one last gulp of your drink. You nod at him as he leads you to the dance floor. At this point, since Bucky hadn’t found you yet, let alone any of the other Avengers, you didn’t care. You just didn’t want to be alone and Tony is making you feel beautiful with his rare but kind words. It’s just a dance.

Tony places his hand on your waist as you place your right hand on his shoulder and he brings you close as you begin to sway. This felt slightly inappropriate because he is technically your boss but he reassured you that he was here as your friend tonight, not your boss.

“So pumpkin, what inspired the vintage look tonight?” Tony asks you as he looks you straight in the eye.

“Trying to impress someone but I’m seemingly failing,” you replied with a sad, far off look in your eyes.

“Someone special then…you wouldn’t go to these lengths for any Joe Schmoe.”

“Your genius reputation precedes you,” as you gently roll your eyes with a small smirk as you tease him.

“Oh now you’ve done it and I have to know. Hmmmm,” Tony responds as he starts thinking.

You scan the room quickly in search of your favorite super soldier but have no luck. You haven’t even seen Steve yet now that you think of it.

“Well, my superb deduction skills narrow it down to people on the team. I know from overhearing Pepper on the phone with the designer that your gown was custom made and inspired by some look. Seeing as this look is vintage and you’re wearing white gloves, I’m going to say it’s between two super soldiers, but knowing you are best friends with Barnes….holy shit are you in love with Robocop?”

You can’t help but blush and look down at his chest when he asks you. Surprisingly, he doesn’t laugh at you about this confession. Tony got the confirmation he needed and he squeezes your hand to get you to look up at him.

“Now that I think about it, it is clear as day that you’ve been in love with him for a while. I can also guarantee that he has feelings for you too. As your boss and friend, I approve. But I gotta ask, why him? Do you have a metal arm kink? A daddy kink?” He adds with a smirk and a wink at the end.

You move your hand off his shoulder and pinch his ear as hard as you can.

“Ow! What was that for?” As he looks at you incredulously.

You glare at him as he rescinds.

You start off softly and sadly, “If he has feelings for me, why haven’t I seen him at all tonight Tony? He is my best friend and he hasn’t even said hi to me. I feel like such a fool for trying so hard and he doesn’t even have the decency to come find me. He TOLD me he would come find me.”

The song ends and everyone around you claps.

“You need a drink Pumpkin,” as Tony leads you back to the bar.

As Y/N and Tony walk to the bar, Nat and Clint are eyeing the super soldiers who are seated at the other end of the bar around the corner as they watch Y/N. Everyone on the team knows they have feelings for each other except for you and Barnes. Nat sends Sam to join the boys, maybe he can talk more sense into Barnes.

“$10 Steve asks Y/N to dance before Barnes does,” Nat challenges Clint.

“$15 that she turns Steve down,” Clint refutes as he smirks back at his partner.

~~~

Bucky saw you the moment you walked off the elevator. His breath hitched as he saw the navy 40s inspired formal gown you were wearing that showed off every beautiful curve of your gorgeous body. Bucky couldn’t take his eyes off you, it was like he was hypnotized.

Bucky had completely ignored the conversation the second he saw his favorite person. You had become his life line the past year and you took him in with open arms. He never felt closer to anyone, even before the war. You made him feel so safe, secure, and accepted for who he is, no matter what. He has been in love with you since the moment you two met but he hasn’t had the gumption to tell you yet. Steve tried to explain that tonight would be a great time for him to make a move, by asking her to dance. Bucky felt confident going into the night because you two were as thick as thieves at this point but the moment he saw you, all confidence went out the window.

“Buck, are you even listening to me?” Steve questions as Bucky had zoned out at the sight of you.

Steve looks in the direction of where Bucky is looking and his jaw dropped.

“Holy shit…Buck…is that Y/N?”

Bucky nods slightly while keeping his gaze on you and whispers, “I’ve never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life.”

Bucky finally breathes and turns back to Steve, “Of all fucking nights, she had to wear a dress that looks like it’s from before the war.” He runs his flesh hand over his face and through his hair. “Stevie, I don’t know what the fuck to do. She is so out of my league.”

At that comment, Sam walks up to the 2 super soldiers and he whistles as he also looks at you, “Hell yeah that woman is out of your league. She is an angel and she really looks like one tonight. If you don’t make a move soon, I or someone else might.”

Bucky gives his best death glare to Sam to convey a message to back off.

Sam raises both his hands in surrender, “Ok ok, fine I won’t make a move on your girl but that doesn’t mean anyone else will. You’re gonna have to make a move sooner or later old man.”

Bucky is so nervous he walks out the doors onto the balcony out of sight from you so he can breathe and think.

Steve follows his best friend to figure out what is going on. “Buck, what’s goin' on? Talk to me.”

Bucky starts to pace again out on the balcony while we fidgets with his cufflinks, “I’m scared to tell her Stevie.”

“Scared to tell her what?”

“Please don’t make me say it.”

“That you’re in love with her? That you have been since you met her?”

Bucky gapes at him and says, “How did you know?”

“Buck, I’ve been your best friend since we were kids. I know all your tells. And it is obvious to anyone who has eyes that you would do anything for Y/N. And I’ve never seen you happier than you are when you’re with her. You two make each other better and are a great pair.”

Bucky sighs, “What if she doesn’t feel the same?”

“She does Buck. I have my sources.”

Bucky chuckles at that, “Since when do you have sources Steve?”

Steve smirks and ignores Bucky’s comment, “Let’s head back inside so you can go get your girl.”

Bucky nods at Steve and they make their way back to the bar right when Stark is walking you out to the dance floor and Steve internally groans.

He turns to his best friend and sees that Bucky’s jaw is clenched and has a grimace on his face, his hands are in a fist and knuckles are white, and he has murder in his eyes. Steve sits Bucky down where you just were. Nat sees her friends and comes over with drinks.

“Relax. The only reason she is dancing with him is because she didn’t want to be alone,” Nat scolds Bucky.

“Doll was alone? For how long?” Bucky asks concerned.

“15 minutes.”

Bucky closes his eyes, throws his head and groans at his idiocy.

Out of the corner of his eye he sees Clint approach, “Dude if you wanted to make her feel special, you are failing miserably.”

“Fuck off Barton.”

“Hey man, I’m just trying to help. You know she’s not a fan of these events and she is always working them. She is a guest tonight for the first time. She doesn’t know what to do.”

“Fuck! And I told her I would find her tonight and I haven’t even done that yet,” Bucky runs his hands through his hair anxiously.

“I overheard her while on the dance floor that she was trying to impress someone special tonight.” Clint adds.

Bucky is looking down at the bar table top with sad eyes and Clint rolls his eyes in annoyance.

“It’s you, you moron.” Clint deadpans.

At that Bucky perks up and is alert. He looks around to Nat, Sam, and Steve who are all nodding their heads in agreement to what Clint just said. God he had been so stupid. He was so caught up in his own feelings he didn’t think about what you were going through. Hopefully he can salvage the night in some way. He is scanning the room for you and he finally sees Stark escorting you back to the bar. He nudges Steve and nods his head to the other end of the bar.

Bucky notices how sad you look. There isn’t any of that spark behind your eyes or that gleaming smile he loves so much. God he’s so in love with you it hurts. He would do anything to make you happy. He was just terrified of crossing the line and it not being reciprocated.

Steve turns to Bucky, “Buck, you need to talk to her. She is your best friend and your hers. I see that look on her face too. She misses you. If you can’t tell her how you feel then at least be with her and spend the remainder of the gala by her side. Don’t leave her alone.”

Bucky nods his head in agreement and has confidence as he follows Steve over to her and Stark. Stark sees them coming before you do as your back is turned to them and your sad face is down in your drink. Stark smirks and says something to you that makes you sit up and look at him.

Bucky straightens himself out and tries to look his best for his best girl as he approaches her.

~~

“Capsicle is on his way over here.” Tony says and that gets your attention. FINALLY someone else from the team is acknowledging your presence tonight.

You feel a strong broad hand on your shoulder that you recognize as Steve’s before he says, “Y/N.” You turn in your bar stool slightly to face him. “You look beautiful tonight. It’s like you time traveled from the 40s in that dress. The gloves are the perfect touch.”

You finally genuinely smile for the first time tonight and your eyes light up at his compliment, “Wow Steve, thank you.” You reach up and place a gentle kiss on his cheek in a greeting and thanks. “You are looking dapper as always. That tux fits you perfectly and you look great in it.”

“Hey, where’s my compliment?” Tony asks from your other side. You turn to him and roll your eyes at him.

“I’m not feeding your ego tonight. You know you look good.” You give him a kiss on the cheek as well. Tony looks smug after you kiss him.

“Sorry we couldn’t get to you sooner. We were bombarded by other guests tonight.” Steve lies to save his best friend. You turn back to Steve at that. You know he is lying. But why?

“I figured.” You smile but it doesn’t reach your eyes as you look down into your lap. You hope they don’t notice it. But they do. And all three of them give each other looks over your shoulder.

You suddenly shake your head and perk up with a new enthusiastic smile. You still wanted to have fun tonight and were still hopeful you’d see Bucky. The night was still young.

“Well, I hope you’ve been enjoying yourself. Has Bucky been with you too? I haven’t seen him all night and I was hoping to at some point. Wanted to keep him company, I know how much he hates these things.” You add with hope.

At that, Bucky steps forward with the most beautiful smile and says, “Hey doll.”

You turn all the way around at the sound of his voice and yell as you beam up at him, “Bucky!” It’s funny how one person can change your entire mood.

You throw yourself into his arms without really taking him in. You just wanted to hug him and be with him at some point during the night. You don’t feel him immediately hug you back so you start to pull away thinking you were too overzealous and over stepped but a moment later you feel him tightly wrap his big strong arms around you. This is your favorite place in the world, in his arms. You turn your head slightly to his cheek so you can give him a quick kiss and then you snuggle your face into his neck as you take in the warmth of his body. 

You stay a moment longer and miss how everyone on the team is smirking at Bucky, giving him that all knowing look. Bucky gives them the middle finger and just holds you tighter to him, as he loves having you in his arms. He finally has his girl in his arms again and he never wants to let you go.

You come to your senses and only pull away just enough so you can see his face. You place your gloved hands on his broad chest as you gaze into his eyes. God he has the most beautiful eyes you have ever seen. Both of you have finally locked eyes and it is like you’re the only two people in the world.

You shake yourself out of your reverie and you move to step back out of the hug but Bucky doesn’t let you go. This makes you blush again and you look down at your shoes. This gives you a moment to fully take him in. You rack your eyes up his glorious body and realize how screwed you are. You’ve never seen him look so handsome in his life.

You finally meet his eyes again and without thinking, your right hand moves to cup his cheek and you whisper to him, “You look so incredibly handsome tonight Bucky.” You shyly smile at him as you try to convey how sincere you are through your eyes. Maybe this will be enough of a sign for him.

Bucky is completely taken aback from the interaction. He is at a loss of words and has trouble responding, so all he can do in the moment is turn his head into your hand and kiss your palm. His kiss lingers before he turns back to you and you notice his cheeks are red. You hope you didn’t embarrass him.

You both are pulled out of your bubble when a group of models clambers up to the bar and they are all yelling, “Sergeant Barnes!” The prettiest one out of the group steps forward and says, “Sergeant Barnes I’ve been looking everywhere for you! Remember you promised me a dance tonight?” The model looks at Bucky expectantly. She even has the audacity to place her hand on his right arm that is still wrapped around you.

Bucky looks at you. You know that look so well. He has panic coursing through his eyes and he doesn’t know what to do. He looks to you for an answer and you make one for him. It is like he is pleading you to save him. But you just don’t have a rude bone in your body even if this woman is irritating you beyond compare and has completely over stepped boundaries. She completely ruined your moment with Bucky.

You take a slow, reluctant step back completely out of his grasp but your right hand finds its way into his metal one. You never take your eyes off his and you can tell you made the wrong choice because you see sadness lace his eyes as you move away. But what were you supposed to do? He wasn’t doing anything and you were just trying to be polite.

You push your one hand down your dress to calm your mind before speaking and looking back up to him, “Go ahead Bucky. Come find me later.” You give his hand a gentle squeeze to reassure him and then look away towards Steve before Bucky can see the tears fall down your face. You miss the most gut-wrenching crestfallen look Bucky has on his face at your answer. But before he can do anything, the model whisks Bucky away to the dance floor.

You know Steve sees the tears in your eyes because his face drops into a frown when you make eye contact. He pulls you close to him and the rest of the team so they can shield you from prying eyes. You see Bucky holding the model while they dance and you can’t help but duck your head and let the tears finally fall. You are so heartbroken. You thought tonight might have been different.

Steve wraps you into a tight hug as he holds you while you cry. He is livid at how all of that went down. Bucky didn’t do anything to turn the model away and has now left you heartbroken. You are family to him and he is so conflicted because he knows Bucky only wants to be with you but he doesn’t have the guts to turn someone away. He is trying to protect you but he knows the damage is already done because he knows you are comparing yourself to her and thinking you are not good enough for Bucky, which is the farthest thing from the truth.

Steve holds your head as he kisses your temple. He pulls away and puts a finger under your chin and raises your head so that you will look at him. When you do, he asks, “Darlin’, will you join me for a dance?”

You softly smile at his question. Leave it to Steve Rogers to always be the gentleman. You want to accept but you only wanted to dance with Bucky tonight. Steve knows all your tells for when you lie so you decide to stick to the truth and look up to him and say, “Thank you Steve, you’re always the gentleman, but I really wanted to dance with Bucky tonight.” You hope he isn’t offended.

“I know darlin’, and I’m gonna kick his ass for not asking you sooner. But I hate seeing you cry and sad like this so I thought if I got you dancin’, I might make you laugh because I got two left feet.” He gives you a sincere smile.

You giggle at his reasoning and respond with, “You are an absolute gem Steve Rogers. You know me so well. And you know what? I’d love to dance with you.” You smile back at him and you start to feel like things will be ok, even if you don’t get to dance with Bucky. You wipe away the tears as you give Steve the nod to head to the dance floor.

As Steve awkwardly takes Y/N into his arms and they start to sway, Nat turns to Clint and says, “I don’t even want your money, that was utterly heartbreaking.”

“Fuck, Y/N can’t catch a break with Barnes,” Clint responds.

Clint and Nat turn to each other with the same smirk knowing what they were about to do. At the same time, they step away from the bar together.

“You thinking what I’m thinking?” Clint asks Nat.

“Way ahead of you Barton.”

“For the record, I’m doing this for her, not for him.”

“It’s ok to say you love Y/N like the rest of us do.” Nat teases with a smile.

Nat sees a caterer walking around with a tray full of champagne flutes and she grabs one as they both head to the dance floor. Once they reach the dancing, Clint takes Nat into his arms and they start moving around surveying the couples. Clint finally spots their targets.

“Target spotted, your 10 o’clock.” Nat looks to her left and smirks back to Clint. She takes a small sip of the champagne.

“Damn Stark is serving the good stuff tonight. What a waste.” Clint chuckles at Nat as he continues to get them closer to their targets.

Bucky spots Barton and Romanov on the dance floor. He’s confused because on several occasions Barton has adamantly said he doesn’t dance so Romanov must have said something worthwhile to get him to dance. Barton turns Romanov around while she is holding her champagne flute and she winks at Bucky.

Now he understands why they are dancing. Bucky nods towards Romanov in thanks. Thank god, he can’t take this dreadful model anymore.

Bucky watches as they spin closer to them and then how Barton bumps Romanov into the back of the model with her champagne flute spilling onto the model’s dress. She shrieks instantly.

“Oh man, sorry ‘bout that, she’s had one too many tonight,” Barton chides to the model.

“UGH!!” The model yells again. She turns to Bucky and yells, “Why didn’t you avoid them?!”

Bucky just shrugs. He can’t think of anything to add.

“AHHHH!” The model stomps away frustrated and Barton and Romanov high five.

“Thank you both.” Bucky nods to the agents.

"I want free pizza for an entire month," Barton stares at Bucky.

"You got it," Bucky responds gratefully.

“Just go get your girl already Barnes.” Romanov scolds Bucky.

“Don’t have to tell me twice.” Bucky scans the room and spots Steve first, he saw him take you to the dance floor after the model stole him away. He starts walking towards you but slows to a stop when you have a concerned look on your face and start questioning Steve as you sway. Steve spots him in the crowd but shakes his head quickly. Bucky decides to stay close when you begin to talk.

You are looking at Steve’s chest when you start to speak, “Why didn’t he come find me earlier?” He can see the tears start to build up in your eyes. No no no. Please don’t cry doll. That is the last thing he wants.

Steve doesn’t respond right away and Bucky knows he’s trying to stall and not give away his cover. You speak again, “I know you lied. You can avoid people like the plague if you want to. Not sure if it was to cover up for you, him, or both of you. But you forget I know your tells like you know mine.” God she is so perceptive. He loves that about her.

Steve sighs and ducks his head. He says, “It isn’t my place to tell you but what I will tell you is that he saw you the moment you walked into the party. Y/N, you left him speechless and he didn’t know what to do. I’ve been spending all night tryin’ to talk some sense into him. But you know how he gets sometimes. Too stubborn for his own good.” The chuckle you make warms Bucky’s heart. At least Steve is makin’ you laugh when you’re sad.

He sees you take a deep breath to steady yourself, “I need you to be honest Steve. And please don’t try lying again to me. Am I overthinking things? Does he see me as just a friend? I know you know where my heart lies and I can’t take it anymore.”

Where does your heart lie? Has Steve been tellin’ him the truth when he was saying that you have feelings for him? Wow he has been an idiot.

He hears you start to ramble and panic, “Fuck, what am I thinking? He is dancing with a model right now and why would he want to be with me when he can have any girl in this room. I knew I tried too hard tonight and that trying to impress him with this ensemble would be a waste. God I am so stupid!”

Bucky is utterly shocked speechless. You were trying to impress him. You actually had feelings for him. But it kills him inside you compare yourself to that model who was rude earlier. She has nothing on you. You are his best girl. No one compares to you. Inside and out. And he decides right there and then that he won’t waste another moment in not telling you how he feels.

Next thing Bucky knows, you are looking at him with so much love he can’t take it anymore. He sees you hold your breath and he knows this is his moment. He straightens himself up and approaches you slowly.

~~

Steve can’t seem to make a right step but at least he is keeping you laughing and a smile on your face. He will take a few minutes of humiliating dancing if it means you’re ok.

You settle in and just sway with Steve. You keep a small distance between your bodies while he holds your hand and your waist. You haven’t spoken a word yet and the silence between you two is eating you up.

You put Steve on the spot and ask, “Why didn’t he come find me earlier?” You can feel your eyes start to fill with tears again.

Steve knows you’re talking about Bucky and doesn’t respond so you take that as your cue to continue, “I know you lied. You can avoid people like the plague if you want to. Not sure if it was to cover up for you, him, or both of you. But you forget I know your tells like you know mine.”

Steve sighs and ducks his head. He says, “It isn’t my place to tell you but what I will tell you is that he saw you the moment you walked into the party. Y/N, you left him speechless and he didn’t know what to do. I’ve been spending all night tryin’ to talk some sense into him. But you know how he gets sometimes. Too stubborn for his own good.” That makes you chuckle because it is too true.

You take a deep breath to steady yourself, “I need you to be honest Steve. And please don’t try lying again to me. Am I overthinking things? Does he see me as just a friend? I know you know where my heart lies and I can’t take it anymore.”

Steve tries to think of the right thing to say without spilling the beans but you misinterpret his silence.

You begin again, “Fuck, what am I thinking? He is dancing with a model right now and why would he want to be with me when he can have any girl in this room. I knew I tried too hard tonight and that trying to impress him with this ensemble would be a waste. God I am so stupid!”

Steve moves both his hands to your shoulders and shakes you slightly to get you to stop rambling. He saw Bucky approaching you from behind and new from the shocked look on his that he had heard your conversation.

“Y/N stop! That is the farthest thing from the truth. But I gotta tell ya, he ain’t dancing with that girl anymore. Look over your left shoulder.”

You take another breath and look Steve in his eyes to see if he is telling the truth. He is.

You slowly turn your body to the left and see Bucky standing there alone. You get lost in his eyes for another moment and your breath hitches. Again. You can’t help it. This man will be the death of you.

You didn’t even notice Steve slip away and it was just you two standing there on the dance floor while couples danced around you. You’ll have to thank Steve later.

When you come to, he is standing less than a foot away from you and holding your hands gently at your side. He gives both your hands a gentle squeeze before he says, “Y/N, doll, I need you to breathe. Can’t have you passin’ out before I get my dance with you.”

You blush immediately. He is such a smooth talker. Gets you right in the feels. You listen to him and take a nice slow breath. You don’t take your eyes off him.

You hear him softly say under his breath, “God I love it when you blush.” You’re not sure if you were meant to hear that or not but it makes you blush even more.

Bucky clears this throat as his hands move from your hands to your waist and hold you steady, while your hands move to his biceps.

He looks you straight in the eye and you see love pour out of him. He starts, “Babygirl…” He pauses to gather himself. But you realize he has never used that pet name on you before and you know you’re screwed. He makes your heart swell even more. How does he do it with just one word?!

Bucky continues, “Since I haven’t told you how beautiful you look tonight, let me start with that. You are positively breath taking tonight. I have never seen a more beautiful dame in my entire existence. You are radiating and I haven’t been able to take my eyes off you all night.”

You are suddenly at a loss of words. You don’t know how to respond. All you can do is blush and move your right hand to his cheek again and try to grasp onto this moment forever.

Words finally come to you and you ask softly, “You think I’m beautiful?”

“Sweetheart, you are more than just beautiful. You are breath taking and radiant in this dress. I've thought you were beautiful since the first day I met you. And I can’t believe you did all of this just for me.”

At this point, you’re getting choked up. This is what you have always dreamed of him saying to you.

“You heard that part, huh?” You chuckle as you look down at your feet. “It’s not too much? I thought I over did it with the dress or that it would have been too nostalgic for you in a bad way.”

Bucky shakes his head no and holds you tighter to him. He’s holding you like he is going to lose you at any moment. This big goof must not realize yet that he will never lose you.

He moves his flesh hand up to the nape of your neck to make sure you are looking at him. This is his big moment and he’s not gonna screw it up.

“I know I have screwed up big time tonight by not coming to see you earlier. I am so so sorry about that. Best friends don’t leave their best friend alone in a scary charity gala.” That makes you giggle and your giggle gives him the confidence to continue. You anxiously wait for him to continue.

“Doll, I have been meaning to tell you something for a long time. I should have told you much sooner but I have been scared about how you would react. Knowing you were trying to impress me tonight, I know I can’t wait any longer.”

You are chomping at the bits to know what he is about to say. You are trying to contain yourself, you just want to know if he loves you like you love him.

  
“Babygirl, I’m so in love you with. Have been since the moment I met you. You have become my everything and have shown me so much grace, patience, and love in the past year. I felt, and still do feel, like that I don’t deserve your love because you are everything that is good in this world and I am the exact opposite. But I will be damned if I don’t try and show and prove to you everyday how much you mean to me. You are so worthy of love and I want to be the one that gives you that love. Those models have nothing on you. I love your curves and everything that you are. I know you may not feel the same but I couldn’t wait any longer. I just had to tell you.”

You feel tears fall out of your eyes at his confession. You smile through them because you feel so relieved that he feels the same way. Finally your dreams are coming true. And you couldn’t be happier.

You bring both of your hands to cup his face as you stare into his soul. You say the first thing that comes to mind, “Thank fucking god, because I love you so much too.”

You can see his eyes mist at your comment and you both chuckle as he places his forehead on yours and you take him in. You wrap your arms around his neck to pull him impossibly closer. This moment is so perfect and beautiful, you want to savor it forever.

“Sweetheart, I got one last question for you.” Bucky pauses as he pulls his head back so he can look you in the eye. He swipes a few stray tears off your cheeks with his thumbs as his hands gently hold your face. “Nothing would make me happier in this entire world if you would be mine. Will you be my best girl?”

Your smile brightens, “Did you just ask me out? To go steady with you?”

“I sure did babydoll. I sure did.”

“Nothing would make ME happier. I’d love to be your best girl Bucky.”

Both of you can’t take the smiles off your face. You close your eyes as you feel his fingers run through your hair.

Out of nowhere Pepper says, “Oh come on Bucky, kiss her already!”

You look to your left and see Pepper and Tony dancing next to you. Both of them have knowing smirks.

You blush but then smirk right back to Bucky. Might as well tease him a little too.

“Yeah, BABE, kiss me already.” You chide him because you have been waiting for this moment since you met him. You want to kiss him so bad. He has the most perfect lips.

Bucky’s eyes grow dark as he stares back at you with lust. His flesh hand moves to hold the back of your head while his metal arm snakes around to your lower back where he places his hand half on your back and half on your backside to pull you closer to his body. He gives you a firm yet gentle squeeze.

Without missing a beat he says, “Oh you bet your beautiful ass I’m gonna kiss the day lights out of ya babygirl.”

You have no time to respond as he moves his head down and kisses you with so much passion. He dips you backwards as he continues to kiss you and you smile into the kiss as you hear Tony whistle and the team cheer you two on. You can’t think of a time you have ever been happier.

Maybe going vintage wasn’t the worst idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! :)


End file.
